1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle batteries that are used as an energy accumulator or traction battery in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles typically have a plurality of battery modules, and each battery module has a plurality of battery cells. The battery modules of the motor vehicle battery are fastened to housing walls of a battery housing. Simple manufacture of the motor vehicle battery is difficult particularly when a plurality of layers of battery modules positioned next to one another are arranged one above another in a motor vehicle battery.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel motor vehicle battery.